Yuuka Kralie
"some quote from a YTP that i find fitting" Yuuka Kralie is the daughter of Alex Kralie and Mami Tomoe. She is the unofficial, unappointed leader of the Mistakes, a seemingly omnipotent magical girl who has been through countless time loops in which she'd try to save the Mistakes from their adversaries... And themselves. So far, not a single time loop has been successful, but she has managed to hold onto hope. Backstory Alex Kralie, a college student, met Mami Tomoe when she was just a middle school student. It was a classic story of grooming - he made her feel mature and special, not like "other girls", and she believed everything he told her. She had no idea the seemingly kind, intelligent man she was befriending was actually a compulsive liar, an antisocial, abusive monster, who had everyone he knew wrapped around his finger. The slow revelation of who Alex was through exposure to his lies and abuse, the sensation of slowly being boiled to death, drove Mami Tomoe into irreparable despair and turned her into a witch. Her friends, Kyoko and Sayaka, tried to save her from this man many times, but he had manipulated Mami too well for her to realize that she deserved better: a boyfriend her own age who respected her and cared about her. Fighting off despair, themselves, Madoka, Kyoko and Sayaka had to team up and take down Mami's witch form, Candeloro, and they took her grief seed, never to use it on any of their soul gems. Alex tried to appeal to their sense of pity, appearing to be a grieving man in love with a lost girl, but the team of magical girls knew far better. Madoka and Sayaka were hardly able to restrain Kyoko from murdering Alex right then and there, because they knew Kyoko may become a witch herself if she did. The three friends all "took care" of Mami's grief seed, taking turns at keeping it at each of their houses, until Sayaka noticed something strange: the grief seed was changing its shape, gradually. It was slowly becoming more and more like a soul gem, in terms of its appearance - and it certainly was not Mami's soul gem that emerged from this metamorphosis. That soul gem kept its shape: as a green gem, decorated by stars and flowers, for about a month. Until the drawer it was kept in at Madoka's house began to shake and wail. The soul gem born from Mami's grief seed turned out to birth a natural-born magical girl (that is, a lich), which none of the girls thought was possible. At first, they thought the baby in Madoka's drawer was Mami reincarnated, but they began to pick out facial features and an eye color Mami just didn't have. They came to the conclusion that this girl's physical features were picked from Mami... And Alex. The panic of potentially having to raise a child was quickly over, though - they tried to make up a story about finding a strange baby on Kyoko's doorstep, but Alex Kralie came back into the girls' life and made up a far more convincing story about the death of his COLLEGE-AGED girlfriend, who was the school tutor and rolemodel of these three girls, and so these troubled girls had become jealous of Alex for taking their tutor's attention away. The shock and anger that Kyoko, Sayaka and Madoka exhibited only served to fuel Alex's lie, and the baby was taken away from her safe home with the girls. Alex raised Yuuka until she was about 11, in a sheltered and loveless home. He decided he "learned his lesson" in faking genuine affection towards young girls, lest he'd be caught in his lie again, so he took on a new persona: as a cold, unimpressed, distant father. Because of this climate, Yuuka grew up in misery, hating herself, believing her father just didn't love her because there was something wrong with her. She nearly flunked out of middle school, and dropped out of high school at junior year to run away from home. She only got a few cities away on the bus before she fell into panic in a new place, realizing nothing about her was self-sufficient. But, as if on cue, a big car rolled up nearby... And a group of strange people came piling out to discuss plans of where to head next. A certain black-haired man caught her eye most strongly of all - he simply drowned in what appeared to be confidence, direction, and self-sufficiency. How could she, a confused, lonely, insecure young woman resist him? She would be delighted to get to know this man named Xavier Draven, and all of Xavier's odd friends. The gallimaufry of circus freaks she ended up hitching a ride with all seemed to call themselves "Mistakes" - and so, how could a confused, lonely, insecure young woman feel anything but at home with such a crowd? Learning about them and their backstories, and watching them interact made her feel like maybe, she had a place somewhere, with people who may understand her. People who may love her. She developed a crush on Xavier almost instantly, and, not exactly expecting him to be interested in her back, she admitted to him later that she wanted the two of them to support each other, and be by each other's side. Yuuka never quite got the attention she hoped for from the rest of the group, as she never learned how to warrant people's attention - so she wondered if she was truly meant to find a home with other people... But still, this was better for her than her home with Alex. Was Alex even looking for her, at that? However, this small improvement was not meant to last. She learned that Xavier, all this time, truly just wanted to die - he was meant to long ago, and he was reanimated for the purpose of finishing unfinished business - and he planned to do so very soon. And Yuuka nearly died alongside him. Xavier managed to enjoy a brave death in battle, defending the Mistakes from a planet-threatening menace calling itself Salvation, but Yuuka barely made it out of that attack alive. In her last moments, she was laid beside Xavier, contemplating dying right here and now. It's not like she could ever get any happier. This was the best she could do. ... Right? ... Wait. Was it? Was it really? The revelation that, all along, she could have done much better enraged her. It filled her with strength she never knew she had, and, in a brilliant display of magical energy, Yuuka disappeared. No Mistake ever saw her again. In that timeline, anyway. When she awoke next, it was at the street corner she met Xavier and the Mistakes initially... Was she given a second chance? Was she meant to improve on the last set of events? Was she meant for greater things? Too many time loops to count later, Yuuka still has not executed what she considers the "perfect timeline". Mistakes have come and gone, lost forever to the ages: including her beloved Xavier. But somehow, she still believes she will be able to make things right. She truly thinks that she will be able to manipulate time and space itself and give the Mistakes as good of lives as they can possibly have. But has she forgotten about herself? And, for that matter, is this what the Mistakes truly want? To be left behind time and time again, in "failed" timelines, left to die horribly? How do they know that she won't do that to them again, in this timeline? Personality be added Relationships Alex Kralie By now, Yuuka has an inkling of what was up with her daddy dearest. After all this time, she figures something had to have been off about her supposedly single dad, considering she has met up with Madoka, Kyoko and Sayaka a few times across time loops and they've told her all she needs to know. She never plans on going back to Alex or "reconciling" with him - as far as she's concerned, he is a monster and she needs not waste her time on him. But the damage his style of "parenting" left on her has left its toll, it is the foundation of her insecurity and basic sense of being undeserving of love. Mistakes She thinks of the Mistakes as her true family, she thinks of herself as a mother figure to them despite being one of its youngest members. Yuuka wants to give all of them the happiest circumstances that she possibly can, whether by fighting alongside them or fighting their demons. However, on a secondary level, she secretly resents them for "letting" her go to all this trouble without treating her like a highly important, trustworthy person... But how can they trust her, considering how many times she's left them to die in failed timelines? Ryker be added The Professor be added Nan be added Ryou be added Fetter Yuuka's fetter is Belladonna, The Bride. Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females